


Nurse's Challenge

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [51]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Catheters, F/M, Omorashi, Vaginal Fingering, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Lettuce goes through with her challenge from Pai.





	Nurse's Challenge

Lettuce has to admit, as she heads out for her shift, that she is a little bit nervous. Being plugged with 2500 mL of saline would be daunting to anyone, she’s sure, but then, she isn’t sure there are many people who like to experiment like she and Pai do. But she has her orders from him, and she isn’t going to disobey them, no matter how nervous she may be.

In fact, as she gets into her night of work, she makes sure to stay well hydrated, just as he instructed her to do, no matter how torturous she knows it will be on her bladder. She keeps a water bottle on her at all times, knowing that she will have to refill it. Being an experienced nurse, she’s used to having to hold it for long periods of time at work, as there are very busy days that leave her no time to visit the bathroom.

However, she usually relieves herself before clocking in, and this is the first time she’s started her shift full, let alone as full as she is right now. She isn’t sure if she’s going to be able to endure this challenge, but she has no choice but to go through with it. Fortunately for her, it’s a calmer night, with a very small staff, which means she isn’t likely to have to deal with many people. That’s good considering how obvious she’s sure that her bladder bulge must be. And, with the late hour, most of her patients are asleep and there aren’t a lot of visitors coming in or out from the rooms.

This makes it easier for her to conceal her desperation, which is a good thing, because she still has to drink water, per Pai’s orders, and that only makes it worse. Her stomach swells with her bladder in such a way that she would do anything to keep people from noticing it and commenting on it, and she doesn’t know which would be more humiliating for her. She imagines both being called out on how badly she needs to pee, and being mistaken for showing signs of pregnancy, and both are so mortifying that she thinks she would absolutely die if either actually happened.

Thankfully, she is mostly left alone as the night goes on, and promptly at the start of each hour, she empties her water bottle, which holds about a half a litre, before filling it back up again. There is, however, one drawback to the very uneventful shift, and that is that there is nothing to distract her from just how uncomfortably overfull her bladder is. Without any real work to be done, she feels every pang, and every time it throbs, she winces and tries to think about something else, only to have her attention brought back to the matter at hand once again.

There are a few times when she thinks about directly breaking orders. It would be so easy to go to the toilet and just pull the plug, letting all of the contents of her bladder come rushing forward, leaving her with a euphoric relief, but every time the temptation crosses her mind, she is quick to put a stop to that line of thinking. Even simply imagining what Pai would do to her if she failed the challenge of her own free will, just trying to picture some of the punishments and experiments he might concoct, is enough to stop her in her tracks every time.

And so, she struggles her way through the longest shift of her career, she is finally able to make her way back home, shaking with need but still unable to do anything about it. Pai is waiting for her, seeming almost impatient despite his calm demeanor, if the way he hurriedly greets her and says, “Let’s get you measured, shall we?” is any indication.

He doesn’t even give her the chance to change out of her uniform, simply removing her underwear and has her squat over a five litre bucket, elevated slightly so that he can watch her at an eye level. When all of this is set up, he removes the plug, and that is when Lettuce realizes something strange.

Despite feeling more full than she ever has, despite her desperation reaching levels she never knew possible, she suddenly finds that she is too shy to really let go. Pai is staring at her so intently that she is bladder shy, something that she thought her desperation would override, considering how intense it is. She blushes, looking away and trying to do whatever she can to relax herself, humiliated that she can’t even do something this simple.

Sensing her difficulties, Pai decides to do what he can to help her out as well. Gently, he begins to rub her clit with his thumb, and direct contact with her most sensitive area leaves her trembling with pleasure, and it isn’t long before she reaches a small climax. The orgasm is enough to relax her, and, at last, the contents of her overfull bladder come rushing forth.

Her rather powerful stream begins filling the container, but once it finally trickles to a stop and Pai takes a look at the measurement, he sees that, somehow, it is slightly under 2500 mL, which puts it at less than it should have been to start out.

“Did you break your promise to me?” he asks. “These numbers suggest that you went during your shift, you know.”

“B-but I didn’t!” she protests, and then blushes. “I...I feel like I still need to pee, actually…” He can tell by her face that she isn’t lying, but then, that means…

“You must be suffering from urine retention,” he observes with a nod. Even with his efforts to calm her, perhaps her nerves are still preventing her from fully emptying herself, or perhaps he’s put her under too much strain today. For now, he has to do what he can to help empty her out the rest of the way, and he says, “I’ll be just a moment.”

He gets the preparations done and then he uses a catheter, attaching to her urethra so that he can draw the rest of the urine out. Lettuce is able to relax a bit more as she is finally fully emptied, and Pai is able to get the accurate data that he had been hoping for.

They can both see now that she managed to hold all the way up to 3400 mL, well surpassing the 3000 goal he had set for her. She is astounded at her own ability, while he is simply proud of her for meeting such a goal, and fascinated that they were able to take things so far.

“But,” he says, “we might have overdone it a bit, so while I congratulate you on a job well done, I think this might be the last challenge of this sort for a while. Perhaps we should give your bladder a break for the next week or two.”

Lettuce, exhausted from her challenge, is all too eager to agree, feeling a very different sort of relief at the concept.


End file.
